


The Tattoo (English Version)

by Stephlou2930



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephlou2930/pseuds/Stephlou2930
Summary: I dedicate it to those who inspired my imagination with her spontaneity without any prejudice thanks j





	The Tattoo (English Version)

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate it to those who inspired my imagination with her spontaneity without any prejudice thanks j

Le 2:15 a.m. the last customers had finished their cocktails, finished their conversations, drained their glasses, the room was now empty.

Carol sipped Moet's last glass sitting at the table in the corner. By the end of the evening Therese had given up trying to hide the fact that he couldn't take her eyes off her.

Every time she looked up she met her eyes staring at her and Therese saw that smile again at the corners of her fleshy mouth.

Abby, now full of alcohol, handed the keys to Therese and left with Sarah.

Carol approached Therese and asked for fire for her cigarette. Therese gave her the lighter, watching her red lips embrace the filter and paint it red.

"It is always hidden I suppose," she whispered with a low look.

"What?" Said Therese, awakening herself inebriated by her scent.

Carol looked down at her chest and then raised it looking into her eyes "your tattoo" she said.

"Oh yes. I have to, ”the young woman said meaninglessly, still looking at her tight blouse and her tight pants

"What does that mean?" She asked without taking her eyes off her skin, while Therese could feel her breath like oxygen on her face.

"Love is love" love is love in all its forms. "She said without adding anything else

"I have one too," she said, smiling again.

There was only them in the room and Therese should have just finished cleaning and closing.

"You can find out ... .." she said, bowing her head towards the girl, her hair fell on her face and she threw its backwards with a wave of her hand, breathing hard "If you can find her I'll do whatever you want." looking at her as if challenging her.

Therese loved the challenges. She approached the blonde just enough to feel the faint smell of cigarette in her breath. She advanced further as Carol looked down from the other side.

Therese's hands lingered on her blouse, touching her skin where the fabric opens, exposing her breast. Slowly he bent her face to the side so that the light illuminated her neckline. Nothing. She pulled the collar of her shirt aside on either side, uncovering her shoulders and looking at her white skin.

She watched the bra strap and let her fingers slide across the fabric. Therese's breath hit the blonde's body as her became longer. Her skin smelled good.

She let her hands slide along the fabric of her blouse, lowering it along her arms until it curled around her wrists. Now her breathing became short and fast. Her eyes looked every inch but found nothing.

She turned around her body, now she was behind her. She ran her finger along her spine as if following a map. Carol arched her back, shivering at her touch. But there was nothing there either.

Therese felt the blood pulsing in the veins in every part of her body as her fingers crept between the edge of her pants and the soft skin of her belly followed the rhythm of her breath.

the young woman could no longer act calmly. She frantically her unbuttoned the buttons of her trousers, dragging the fabric down, now she was on her knees before Carol, examining her thighs and knees with her fingers and it seemed to her that she moved her body with a shudder toward her. Still on her knees, she turned her around to examine the meat along the briefs that they didn't hide. Nothing even there.

Now she was again on her knees before her. She tried to get rid of her pants by slipping them off her ankles. Carol watched her from above, while her eyes reflected in her. That smile again. "She won" Therese thought but, as her body came up against Carol's, she saw it. A trio of swallows under the left arm, where the skin is softer.

Carol looked at her eyes and what they observed. Her smile disappeared: she knew she had lost. Therese clung to her arm, kissing the coveted design with passion, Carol tried to free herself by losing her balance.

They were both on the floor. Therese freed herself of every garment, her skin was on her skin. She could no longer stop looking for her lips, marking her body with bites and kisses until she reached her mouth. She was devouring her then she went so far as to suffocate until her hands made their way through her wet folds and she felt her name fill the room. And here she is again, that smile at the corners of her sweet lips. It was her.

Therese helped Carol get up and got dressed. The young woman's cheeks were still red as Carol looked at her. Then he took her hand and made her sit down.

"Do you want me to make you something to drink, to eat?"

She nodded. "Will you prepare me something you like?"

"Of course, a special cocktail; it's called Alexander and it's made with cream and the cognac "said Therese putting herself to work.

Carol looked at her expert hands at work, those hands that had lit her body in an instant and could not help smiling.

Therese handed her the cup and waited for it to taste.

Carol slowly sipped the cocktail and then said: "I love sweet things and the cream goes well with cognac. You know how to satisfy a woman, in every sense! "

Therese smiled at her, sporting her dimples on her cheeks and Carol couldn't help but stroke her: "These dimples will be my ruin!" She told her

"Carol stays with me tonight," said Therese in one breath

Carol laughed heartily at how the young woman wanted her, overcoming her shyness by making her such a direct proposal.

"Do you know this is the first time you call me by name?" The woman said looking into her eyes

"Because it's the first time I can kiss you without it being a dream. After what you've done to me, I think it's more than normal for me to call you by your first name "

"Actually, I was screaming a name a little while ago and I loved it ..." Carol said "But tonight I'll have to go home, tomorrow I have a meeting and it's already so late"

"Can I drive you home?" Asked the young woman because she didn't want to let her go.

"better to leave now. But I promise you we'll meet again, I have to return the pleasure ......

Therese took her coat and helped her put it on. Her fingers brushed against her neck and the blonde started. "If you continue like this it will be difficult for me to leave," she said slyly.

"That's what I want." And she pulled her to her to kiss her. A sweet kiss but that took energy, their tongues merged and their bodies were again united to each other.

"I have to go ..." Carol whispered, taking breath. They looked at each other for a moment and then she disappeared behind the door while Therese touched her lips with her fingers as if to hold Carol's taste there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a cocktail lover but I like that; if you want, here is the recipe:
> 
> Ingredients and doses of the Alexander cocktail  
> 3 cl of cognac (or gin if you want the original)  
> 3 cl of fresh cream  
> 3 cl of dark crème de cacao  
> How to prepare the Alexander cocktail  
> Cool a cup or a glass with ice.  
> Fill a shaker with more ice.  
> Pour all the ingredients into the shaker and shake for 15 seconds.  
> Fill the cup with the cocktail and grate a little nutmeg on the surface of the drink.


End file.
